heart's desire
by ILoveMinionsALot
Summary: Juvia and Gray met at a bus station and since then their relationship blossomed. What if one day, Gray accidentally made a kind of confession? Things go worse to worse. Gray is the only one who can bring a happy ending and all he need's to do is stop running away. How hard can that be? —AU gray&juvia. A little natsu&lucy.
1. Ah, there he is!

**title: heart's desire**

**summary: And the blush comes back to haunt her. **

**dedication: for icecreamhyouka12. For sharing the gruvia feels and for a very special review. **

**notes: Gruvia feels going crazy!**

**disclaimer: Gruvia and Fairy Tail don't belong to me. **

* * *

01

* * *

Juvia, sighs. Exhausted as another day of work ends. It's not that she hates it. She despises it. Dragging her body to the bus stop, Juvia sips her Starbucks coffee, slowly.

As Juvia sits on one of the seats, she sees a man she's never seen before. The one thing that crosses her mind was that, he was gorgeous. His hair was a shade of blue Juvia had never seen before.

Juvia blushes and thanks god of his mercy of making it dark enough not to notice the color. She tries to stop fidgeting like the school girl, she is inside. The man looks at her and his eyebrows furrow, giving her the 'anything wrong?' look.

Juvia quickly turns around, avoiding any eye contact. Who knows? Maybe this guy was a gangster or something. Stranger danger, Juvia.

The bus arrives and Juvia quickly rushes in. Being the clumsy person she is, Juvia drops her books on the ground. The books fall and Juvia's eyes widens as the stranger she called a gangster, helps her pick up all her books.

"Juvia's very sorry she disturbed you. Clumsy Juvia!"

"No prob," and the blush comes back to haunts her. That is the hottest voice that she probably has ever heard. Deep and intense.

The guy picks up all her books and gives it to her. For a moment of 5 seconds, their eyes lock. "You comin' or not?" The bus conductor yells, as a signal for Juvia to leave.

"You better go," He says, smiling. And Juvia just had to blush again. That face would haunt her. But rather than haunt it comes as a blessing for her.

Juvia feels a little light headed but no sweat. She watches the stranger fade away but she hears him yell, "Oh, and the name's—" too bad she couldn't hear it.

* * *

01 _(II) _

* * *

"Juvia swears, Lucy! He was the handsomest guy she has ever seen! Juvia has to meet him!"

"Chill, girl. I've seen handsome guys too, but I don't chase them! You don't see me chasing Ian Somerhalder!" Lucy laughs, and believe her, it is not funny.

Natsu frowns, "what about me?" Lucy quickly covers up by saying, "You're the reason I don't go chasing them."

Natsu laughs and leans in for a kiss. Juvia sighs.

She isn't here to watch her best friend and her boyrfriend lip lock.

"Natsu-San, do you know a guy with dark blue hair and looks hot?"

"Uh, Juvia, I'm not gay, to find guys hot. But I do have a LOT of friends with dark blue hair."

"Juvia's never gonna find him!"

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**notes: wanna stay to see whether Juvia finds her soulmate?**

**notes2: grruuuuuuvviiiiaaaaaaaaaaa**


	2. His name's Gray

**summary: **He's name's Gray.

**notes: **Pleads of 'please updates' made me do it.

* * *

02

* * *

_He is gorgeous. _He really is, okay! And that's all that Juvia's been focusing on. Much to Sherry's dismay.

"Juvia!" Said girl yelled, holding clothes in both left and right hands. Juvia, who was currently gazing into nothing really, had her daydream face on, which was not good news for Sherry.

"Juvia! Come on! You really don't want Minerva to barge in fire you, do you?" Sherry almost yelled. "JUVIA!"

"What?" She whirled around, knocking a mannequin, causing it fall. "Woah!"

"See! Girl, you got deep love issues! This is not good news, ne?" Sherry explained picking the mannequin up. "You need help."

"True, Juvia knows. She wants to find the boy she loves," Juvia spun around in a circle, arms out wide, "oh, Juvia wishes she knew his name."

"Hmm, what can we do about that?" Sherry thought, hand on her chin. "Aha! When did you see him? And where?"

"Bus stop. Right after work, at 8:00." Juvia replied quirking an eyebrow. She stopped whirling around and stared at her friend.

"Perfect! Check the bus stop, today. Right after work. Don't be late or too early."

Juvia's eyes twinkled as she thought about the plan. After actually considering it, she leaped into Sherry hugging her. "Oh thankyouthankyou_thankyou_! Juvia is very grateful to you, Sherry-San!"

* * *

02___ (II)_

* * *

"Ok, here she goes." Juvia muttered under her breath before poking her head to see the bus stop bench. Needless to say, he was there.

After some cheering under her breath, Juvia walked up to him and sat there, with a satisfied smile on her face.

He does not seem to notice her, so she moved closer to him. Still failed. Juvia encouraged herself with,_ he just hasn't noticed it's you yet_, and moves closer. This movement gave her a simple quirk of those perfect eyebrows.

Juvia turned around and pursed her lips in a straight line. This was not working. So she tried another thing.

"Urm,"

Okay, that did not work. So she tried again.

"URMMMM!"

That was very out of tune and un-lady like, but meh, she got he's attention, right? He stared at her, like she was crazy, then noticed her.

"Oh hey! It's you! Well, I don't really know your name so..."

"Juvia. Juvia's name is Juvia."

"Why do you speak like that?—uh, sorry. My name's Gray."

Juvia frowned. That?—why? Oh god. Does she have to explain?

"Juvia just speaks in third-perspective, Gray-sama."

Gray grinned. "Uh, thanks. But you can call me Gray, ok?"

Okay, Juvia just fainted inside.

"Oh, and Juvia, can I have your number?" Juvia melted, right then. Ok, not really. But it sure felt like that.

"Sure," Juvia took out a piece of paper, and a pen from her bag. She wrote in the curliest, neatest handwriting she could possibly write in. Wow, is this a date? Cause it sure felt like that.

The bus came while Juvia gave out her number to Gray. She smiled brightly at him, very satisfied with herself. Gray gave a heartwarming smile back to her as she got on her bus.

All Juvia could do was smile all the way back home.

* * *

02 _(III)_

* * *

Juvia sighed dramatically, doodling whatever that came to her mind on a little piece of paper, while explaining everything to her roommate.

"And his name, is Gray!" Juvia ended her story with a lovesick smile on her face. Lucy put down her phone and stared at Juvia from across her bed. "Did you just say, _Gray_?"

"Yes," Juvia's smile vanished and worry was all over her face.

"Uh, I think Natsu knows some guy called Gray. I've seen him talking to Gray." Lucy said, hand on her chin, in deep thought. "Lemme check," she added, dialing Natsu'a number on her phone. Meanwhile, Juvia's smile was back on.

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**notes**: I really hope you liked this cause it's kinda rushed. And also this is for all those adorable Gruvia fans. Thanks for reviewing. And leave a new one this time, thanks!


	3. The phone date?

**summary: **—

**notes: **How about no summary this time, hm? Well I think I actually think I'm doing well on this fic, what do you think?"

**notes2: **based on a review I'm gonna switch to Gray's and Juvia's POV not only Juvia's. And also I kinda really feel like Gray needs a POV.

* * *

Gray sighed as he stared at his phone—actually more like stared into _her_ number. Then he smiled and pressed it.

_Call / Message_

The options popped up and Gray decided that before directly calling her, he should text her. So he began to text:

_hey, how r u? At home? it's me Gray _

He stared at the text and thought for a while, before pressing send. With a little 'bleep' the reply came after less than 1 minute.

_Hey Gray-sama! Juvia's fine and she is at home._

Gray felt pretty happy and if only he had a mirror, he could see the lopsided grin he had.

_so, what r u doing?_

He waited exactly 2 seconds for the reply.

_nothing now, just texting. :) _

Gray just smiled a nerdy smile at the phone. God! He's cheeks were hurting.

_we really should meet up._

Suddenly the smile was gone and Gray really tried to delete that text.

_oh that would be LOVELY! :3 Juvia'll meet Gray-sama on Saturday, perhaps? _

Okay, that moment of panic was wasted.

_Great! We'll meet at the fair?_

The reply came:

_of course! Juvia's looking forward to meeting you!_

Gray felt like melting. But this feeling was cut as his noisy ringtone was heard. Gray growled at his phone, at seeing the name.

_Natsu Dragqueen_

"What?" Gray asked into the phone, rudely.

"Didn't you say you were coming over, dumbass?" Natsu's overexcited voice made him shiver, not to mention Gajeel's "Ow!" yells in the background—Happy, Natsu's blue dyed cat, probably bit him.

"Dumbass? Whatever, you asshole, I'll be there,"

* * *

When you say there's a mad house at Natsu's, it really is a mad house. Literally.

"Dude, shut up and give me my phone!" Gray yelled, helplessly as Gajeel and Natsu both threw his phone to each other.

"Someone's in _loooove_!" Gajeel snickered, catching the phone in mid air, while Gray tackled Natsu to the ground.

"Hahahaha, wow! Who's the unlucky girl, eh?—OW! Stop pulling my hair, you poop!" Natsu wailed, as Gray sat on his back and pulled his pink locks.

"Screw you! Your hair is _pink! _It's better when it's gone!" Gray punched him and ran towards Gajeel.

"Goddammit, you fag! Give it BACK!" He lunged towards the stunned brunette. (**A/N: apparently 'brunette' is used for black haired as well****, .-.**)

"Gray's in _loove!_" Gajeel yelled before Gray tackled him, taking his phone away.

"God, that was fun." Natsu laughed, standing up.

"It was everything, but _fun!_" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Liar,"

"Well, who's the girl?"

"It's _Juvia_." And Natsu's eyes widened.

* * *

**notes:** I forgot to plan this. Well anyway, feel free to drop a review, hm?


	4. Preparations for the so called date

**summary: **Juvia? As in, this Juvia?

**notes: **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**notes2: **do you know that reviews boost me up to write chapters? Really after reaching 10 reviews it made me write this chapter, happily and relaxed.

* * *

"_Juvia_?" Natsu repeated. He had a weird look on his face—like he figured that he's dog died or something.

The look on Gajeel's face was no better, "Natsu, bro, does he mean _Juvia_?" Natsu didn't even move. The eerie silence in the room made Gray worried.

"What?"

"_Juvia_? As in this _Juvia_?" Natsu picked up his phone and showed him a picture of Lucy and Juvia.

"Yea..."

* * *

Juvia watched impatiently, as Lucy tried to call Natsu. It's been five minutes since her roommate had been repeatedly calling her idiotic asshole boyfriend.

And finally, after the umpteenth time, he picked up.

"Is Gray with you?"

"Is Juvia with you?" Ok, that was awkward. What was going on?

"Uh, you first." Natsu finally concluded.

"So, Juvia said the so called unnamed guy is Gray. So I was wondering whether it's Fullbuster."

"Same here,"

"You mean,"

"Yes." Natsu said. "Damn Gray, he already invited her to the fair,"

"Aren't we going there?" Lucy enquired, this is very unexpected.

"Yep, Gray's practically begging for us not to go!—DUDE, IT'S NOT YOUR AUTHORITY TO CANCEL OUR DATE!—yep, he's begging." Natsu sighed.

"Ok, bye." Lucy said, before declining.

"So, does Natsu-San know Gray-sama?" Juvia asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes," Lucy mused, plopping into there mini-couch.

"So the fair is on Saturday and today is Friday.." Juvia thought out loud. "Juvia needs something to wear!"

Lucy gave Juvia a casual look before it finally hit her. "Oh my god! So true, we really need an outfit!"

Both girls jumped up and dashed around the room. Lucy couldn't believe she forgot about her clothes, while Juvia certainly wanted to look good for 'Gray'.

It was 2:00 in the morning, and both girls were digging their wardrobe.

"What about this one, Lucy?" Juvia asked, picking up a bright yellow sundress. "Nah, too fluorescent."

"How about this one?" Lucy asked, taking out a nice white blouse, with a small bow tie on the front. "Juvia thinks it will look marvelous on Lucy."

Then Juvia saw it. The perfect dress. She picked it up and before she said anything: "Wow, Juvia! Now that will match perfectly with your hair!" Lucy practically screamed. The baby blue dress in Juvia's hand was covered with a nice floral pattern and made it look matching with Juvia's blue locks.

"Perfect!" Lucy soon cheered, as she found a perfect aqua colored skirt to go with the blouse. "Now for the shoes!" She exclaimed.

Juvia and Lucy re-stuffed their wardrobes and took out their shoes. Juvia stared at a pair blue heels and then at a pair blue snickers. "Which one?" She asked herself, probably too loud because, Lucy soon replied. "I think the blue sandals would go with it."

"Good, Juvia thinks you should take the Black Oxfords."

"Cool," Lucy smiled, keeping them aside.

The apartment lights were out, as two girls both got in bed, excited for their date.

* * *

**notes:** how about we try, 13 reviews, hm? That's my target anyways.


	5. The double date

**notes: **Do you know that I'm writing two fics at the same time? Haha, this is fun. lol.

**notes2: **I guess I'm just one review away from my expectation, no worries though. We'll make it.

* * *

Lucy was patient. At least she tried to be patient. Juvia sighed and looked at her roommates face. She quickly turned back when Lucy glanced at her. God, Lucy is so scary when she's on the verge of killing Natsu with her bare hands. It's been forever since Lucy had rung the bell on that idiot's apartment room. And no, it is not the first time they rung it. It was the_ last_.

"If I could throw that door down, I would happily oblige." Lucy muttered, angrily. "But no_—I will get sued! _Can you believe that?" No, Juvia cannot believe that, not even if she tried.

"Natsu-San is taking very long, aren't I right Lucy?" Juvia tried to calm her down.

"Oh, it's not the first time. He_ always_ takes long!" Lucy just couldn't keep shut. If this date were to be ruined, the first person to blame on will be Natsu. Anyway if the date really went wrong, it would obviously have something to do with Natsu.

* * *

"Gray, you douche! Stop chickening out! We'll never be able to make it. And you know what will happen? Lucy would blame it on me! Making you innocent. But really, it's all your fault!" Natsu tried to get the 23 year old man out of his toilet_—_so far, very unsuccessful.

"Can you just go? Tell them that I'm sick or something!" Gray yelled from the toilet.

"No. Lucy'll kill me, because I didn't get you out of there, then murder you for not coming out here and for making her roommate sad." Natsu sighed. "Besides, are you really that chicken?"

"Fine! But if this goes wrong, it's all your_ fault_." Gray growled, unlocking the door and getting out.

"WHAT?! Totally unfair, you poop." Natsu started his usual hobby of whining.

"Very fair,_ you poop_." Gray shoved Natsu and left. Natsu took a while to recover, then dashed to the door.

* * *

Juvia sighed as Lucy mashed up the bell._ Ring ring ring ring ring._

"Juvia thinks you should stop, Lucy." She sweat-dropped as said girl punched the bell one more time. "Nope, they'll open now!" Lucy was in her bell-mashing frenzy to even care.

The door finally opened, and Juvia stood up and did a little cheer, while Lucy yelled on the top of her lungs.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!? LEARN TO OPEN THE DOOR FOR YOUR GUESTS OR_—_"

Natsu silenced her with kiss. "_—_for your girlfriend who's dying to go for her date." Lucy ended with a smile. She punched his chest and muttered, "where were you?"

"Idiot here, decided to get in the toilet and lock himself up to avoid the date. Thank me, for hauling him out." Natsu pointed at Gray, accusingly.

"Shut the hell up, Natsu. You're one to talk, it took _5_ minutes for you to put one your _socks_." Gray said, just as accusingly.

"Let's not waste anytime and go already!" Juvia remimded.

* * *

"Why did I even come here?!" Natsu wailed, clutching his stomach. He looked as green as a ripe pear. Lucy face-palmed.

"Natsu."

"Hm?" Said boy looked up to see Lucy's innocent face.

"I forgot the motion sickness patches." Lucy smiled guiltily. Natsu almost exploded. "Shit! This is bad! Gray, give another bag!"

Gray held it in a distance, disgusted. "Take it, you idiot. Now we can't even enjoy this at all!"

Lucy just looked at her boyfriend with sympathy. "It's all my fault, Natsu. What's the least I can do for you?"

Almost on cue, Natsu jumped up and pointed at a nearby restaurant. "There! We go there!" Lucy face-palmed again. She shouldn't have asked. "Okay, you guys go enjoy." She shrugged at Gray. Then turning back to Natsu she hissed, "You will pay, since you kept me waiting outside your door this morning." Natsu made a noise that sounded like, 'buuhh', Lucy seemed to understand, though.

"NO BUTS, DRAGNEEL!"

And that was that.

* * *

Gray had another quick glance at the squirming Juvia, before asking her, "So, what do you want to ride?"

"Juvia was thinking that the roller-coaster seemed fun. Then again, the bumper cars looks fun too," she raised a hand to her chin, thinking out loud.

"Let's do both." Gray shrugged.

"Perfect idea," Juvia chuckled. Grabbing Gray's hand, she pulled him towards the ticket center.

"Two adults." Juvia said happily to the man near the counter.

"Sorry, we're out."

"Uh. Now what?" Juvia turned to Gray for an idea.

"Don't worry. We've got a special couple ticket. It gives you the front seat view of the fireworks tonight and also a free pass to the Love Ride." The man had a glint in his eye. Gray seemed to notice and pulled Juvia away.

"No thanks."

"On second thought, we'll take it." Juvia smiled and turned to Gray. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Fine,"

As Juvia paid, grabbed Gray and left, the man let a sigh in relief and sat down comfortably. Natsu gave him a dollar and watched Lucy looking at Gray and Juvia, with a sly smile. "Oh, this is perfect!" She said.

* * *

Juvia laughed and screamed while on the roller-coaster. Unlike Gray she was having fun. Gray on the other hand, looked very pale. He didn't open his mouth or even move. He looked like a statue.

After the most terrifying experience of roller-coasters; for Gray at least, they decided to hang near the token games center, before rushing for the bumper cars.

"Oi!" Some guy poked Gray and asked. "We've got perfect gifts for your loved ones here!" He pointed to his stall. Gray frowned.

"We are not dating." _Yet._ Gray made a mental note.

"Doesn't look like it. Well anyway, come by." The guy winked.

Gray rolled his eyes and poked Juvia's arm. Said girl didn't even bother to look. She was too busy staring at a soft-toy Bear.

"That. Juvia wants that." She muttered. Gray took a look at the Bear. It was the stall the guy was pointing at.

"Yeah, sure." Gray got the urge to slap the shit out of his own face. "So, what do we have to do to get one?"

"Play this game." The guy pointed towards the dart board. "Three shots. One shot, you get the Bear. Two, and you get the small one. Three, and you don't get any. Aim the red dot."

God, Gray was lucky to know how to play Darts. He took a dart and threw it. It went straight into the middle. Gray smirked victoriously.

"Oh my! Gray-Sama is so good at Darts!" Juvia squealed hugging her new gift.

Meanwhile, Natsu gave another dollar to the man who owned the stall. Lucy just sighed. "Love! It's so beautiful."

* * *

They missed the bumper cars, because it was closed. The only ride left was the Love Ride. It was just a ferris wheel and Gray couldn't see what was too good about it. Juvia seemed to think otherwise.

They boarded it free of charge since it was special Couple Ticket, that they had. Juvia seemed very squirmy and Gray had to admit, it was cute. They looked at each other, then looked away out of embarrassment.

"Uh, Juvia. I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Gray-sama?" She asked blushing. Gray started blushing too.

"Uh, I.."

"Yea?"

"I..._—" _

Gray was cut off by the loud bang of the fireworks. Juvia squeaked in surprise. They had a laugh about how funny they both looked at that point, and soon they end up staring at the sky. This is what the ticket dude meant buy 'A front view seat of the fireworks'.

Gray couldn't. He tried to, really. But expressing feelings was always a hard challenge for him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Lucy groaned. Gray! He should just tell her! Natsu tried calming her.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

Lucy gave one of her signature sarcastic smiles.

"Never better Natsu. Never better."

"Come on! Let's just enjoy the fireworks."

Two of them stared in to the sky happily; despite Lucy's disappointment.

* * *

**notes: **So I gave a last check of reviews and guess what? 13 reviews! Thank you **Its-Crash**. THANK YOU ALL!  
**notes2:** Here's an extremely long chapter. BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME A HAPPY GIRL.


	6. Call Me Maybe

**title: **Call me maybe

**notes: **Hullo, wonderful Gruvia fans. I'm just gonna update this fic cause, _reviews make me a happy girl _and also I need to tell you all something important _(not really) _you don't have to read it if you don't want to. But I'll appreciate if you do. _(I'm a really crappy person, I don't know what to do)_

**thanks note ****_(the so called important thing):_** _I wanna thank you all for the nonstop support and also all the reviews. I never thought I'll make it this far. It's been such an amazing time in . And you all the just add more amazing-ness to it. I'm so happy that you guys read my (crappy) stories, it really makes me smile everyday. I'm only insert age between 10-20 so please deal with me. lol. Thank You Again :)_

* * *

Juvia sighed, happily. It's been 5 hours since the 'date' happened—well just 2:00 in the night, same day. Ooh, she liked the sound of _date_. Even though Gray didn't seem to think it was a date, it was still a date for her. The scene where the fireworks burst into the sky, only seemed to play again and again in her head. Speaking of which, didn't Gray want to tell her something.

_"Uh, I.."_

Juvia snapped back to reality. She had to find out what he wanted to say. Pushing herself off her bed, Juvia stared out into the window._ Where is he? _

She stood up, looking at Lucy, who was deep in her land of wonderful dreams. She wouldn't notice, right? One call wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

Gray stared at the window. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get himself to sleep. The whole day seemed to replay in his mind. Smiling, Gray thought of what he was going to say to Juvia. What was he going to say to her? The smile on his face vanished, sweat drops on his forehead.

"Uh, I.."

"Yea?"

Gray squinted his eyes at the ceiling, as if it was going to tell him the answer. What did he feel towards Juvia? All these questions are going to make his head blow up!

_*Riiiing* _

Gray gasped. The sound of your phone ringing at 2:00 in the morning does not sound good, okay. Sighing, he picked up the phone, only to see the one name that he was thinking about.

_Juvia._

Why was Juvia calling him in the middle of the night? Coincidence much? Nah not really.

"Hello?"

"Gray-sama? Is it you?" her soft voice came from the other end.

"Yes. Why are you speaking so quietly?" He asked.

"Because Lucy is sleeping. Juvia doesn't want her to wake up."

"Oh. Another question. Why are you calling me?" He could almost sense her blushing furiously.

"N-no reason. Juvia just w-wanted to s-see w-what Gray-sama wanted to s-say." She stuttered. Gray's eyes widened. She was thinking about the same thing that he was thinking about.

"Oh that's nothing. Forget it. I was stupid." Gray muttered.

"O-okay." Juvia's slightly _hurt_ voice came. "Bye."

"Bye." Gray said. The call was declined and yet Gray still kept it to his ear. That was probably not the best thing he could've said. His fingers ran through his messy raven locks. Gray fell back on his bed. Drifting to sleep, eventually.

* * *

**notes:** it's kind of short, but I need to go to my cousins birthday. He's _6._


	7. Face The Music Part 1

**title: **Face the music part 1

**notes: **hey guys! I just want to tell you I didn't update this cause I thought y'all just lost the spark in this story and you want something else. The last review, which was from **roguepikachuonsteriods** boosted up my courage.

* * *

_It's been a month. _

_A month. _

Trying to forget someone was hard. But trying to forget someone which you really cared about was harder. Juvia couldn't have related to that more. She hasn't heard from him at all. The texts she sent were left unanswered and her phone calls were never received. All she could do was ask Natsu. It wasn't such a help either. He wouldn't talk about it at all.

This broke Juvia's heart and made her feel weak. She was lonely and sad, even if she always had everyone to help her. The sadness could turn into poison, leaking into her heart as _anger_.

What did she do? What did she do wrong? If Gray didn't like her, so be it. The sea is still full of fish.

"Juvia?" Lucy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hm." She replied, not in the mood to talk. She had almost spent her whole free time like this. She went to work, came back and just laid on her bed, thinking. It wasn't like Juvia.

"I'm going out with Natsu. Do you need anything?"

"Bring Juvia a slushie." With that she turned around to stare at the wall.

Lucy thought about her friend for a while. The way she was acting just doesn't seem like her. It's so weird. Juvia used to be super cheery, she even followed Lucy on her dates. Thinking about it would probably make it worse. Lucy turned around and grabbed her purse, glancing at Juvia, before closing the door behind her.

Juvia sighed. In truth, she really wanted to be with Lucy and Natsu right now. Those two always seem to light up her day. She thought about Gray one more time, before falling asleep.

* * *

"Gray, what did you do!?"

"Nothing." The dark haired man replied, looking at everywhere but Lucy's raging eyes.

"Stop lying and tell me!" Lucy yelled, jumping up. The bar turned quiet and eveyone stared at the trio. Natsu shushed Lucy and pulled her down. Everyone then turned to do whatever they were doing.

"Gray, the sooner you tell us what's wrong, the sooner this ends."

"What am I supposed to tell you guys huh?! Everything about _us_?! This _my_ problem and let _me_ deal with it!" Gray stood up and slammed the table. Lucy was surprised at the sudden outburst she wasn't able to speak.

"What the fuck man?! Is this all you can do?! Yell at people who tries actually help you?!" Natsu shot back. "That was uncalled for, Gray and you know it."

Gray's eyes widened at the words. It struck him hard and he wasn't able to think about anything else.

"I-I'm sorry." He said, walking away from them. Walking away from his chances.

"GRAY!" Natsu's yells rang through his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juvia had woke up and was watching sappy soap operas on her laptop. She didn't know about the commotion that happened at the bar.

"Hey." Lucy's voice came, as she entered the room.

"What's wrong? Lucy sounds sad." Juvia said turning around.

"Oh it's nothing. Here's your slushie." The blonde girl said, smiling. She handed over the slushie and left to the bathroom.

"Juvia wishes she could be like Lucy. Strong and brave. Juvia knows something is wrong with her and yet she keeps on a smile for Juvia's sake. Juvia doesn't deserve such friends."

* * *

**notes:** this is the beginning of a new arc.


	8. Face The Music Part 2

**notes: **nothing comes to my mind anymore. also, winter and school are not the bestest friends in the world.

* * *

Chapter 8

Face The Music Part 2

Gray was in the bar again. Two weeks in a row. He didn't meet his friends. He didn't pickup Natsu's or Gajeel's phone calls. Everything he felt was now all soaked in regret. Regret. Regret. Regret.

"Whiskey." He muttered to the barmaid.

"Make it a double, Mira." The white haired beauty nodded, pouring the drinks in to the glasses.

Gray looked to his side, trying to see who it was. There sat, a strawberry blonde guy with specs. He smirked and took out his hand.

"I'm Loke. You?"

"Gray."

He took a look at the other barmaid and smirked flirtatiously at her. She giggled and turned around, passing the drinks to the other people.

"What brings you here?" Loke asked Gray in a not-so serious tone.

"Problems. Relationships."

"Oh." Loke was not even paying attention. He was flirting with the white haired barmaid. He signaled her to come over and she did.

"Are you even listening?" Gray wanted to smack himself for even telling this player his problems.

"I am." Loke turned to face the barmaid. "Name?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Lisanna," The barmaid giggled again.

"Okay then, Lisanna. Let's say we get outta here and catch Gray tomorrow. 8:00."

"Fine by me." Lisanna smiled.

"Fine." Gray scowled at him but agreed. He then shot back a warning at Loke. "Hey! Don't screw her all too well! She's Mira's sister!"

"I know that! We've dated!" Loke smirked. Lisanna nodded to the fact that they did date before. _Wait a minute, didn't Natsu date her in middle school? _

* * *

Gray plopped into the bed. He could hardly see anything. He was drunk and wasted away. Like he would normally do. For once he actually thought.

_Why did I ignore her over that light confession? She must be thinking about what kind of a coward I am_.

Thinking so, Gray forced himself to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Lucy stared and stared at the wall. Normally, staring at the wall gave her tremendous ideas.

"Ahah!" She exclaimed. Thought over it and frowned. "No no no."

"Hello." Someone opened the door. Lucy turned to see Natsu. He smiled a little and sat beside her. He dropped his hand over her shoulder and grinned.

"I brought you ice-cream."

"No thanks." She zipped her lips in a tight line.

"Why not? Is this about Juvia or Gray again? I swear if it is about that bastard, I'm going to pound him to death!"

"NATSU PLEASE! IT'S NOT ABOUT GRAY ANYMORE! THINK A LITTLE FOR JUVIA!"

"Yeah? I can think for Juvia too! But I have to think more for you, Lucy! You're my girlfriend!"

"Go away." Lucy muttered.

"Look Lucy. I think you need to take a break. And until then, this is off." He picked up all his stuff and left from the apartment.

"What have I done? Maybe Natsu's right. Maybe I do need a break." She rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"What am I doing?" Natsu said to himself, on the elevator. "I shouldn't be telling her what to do. Juvia's her friend and she has every right to feel worried for her.

Suddenly the elevator door opened to reveal two people kissing. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Lisanna?"

"Natsu?"

"Loke?"

"Natsu?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Natsu yelled. Seeing your ex and your friend kissing, when the elevator door opens, is not something Natsu has been through.

"Calm down, Natsu." Lisanna got on the elevator, waving bye to Loke. He smirked and went in to his apartment.

"I'm dating him." Lisanna chuckled. "How's things with Lu—I really don't remember."

"Lucy. And things are fine." He glared at her. Lisanna frowned. "Okay then. Bye." She said getting off at the ground floor.

"Yeah. BYE." Natsu yelled. _Wait a minute, wasn't he supposed to get off at ground? _

_"OH SHIT!" _

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sherry's worried voice asked Juvia, as she folded out clothes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Juvia's emotionless tone scared Sherry.

* * *

**notes: **how was it? I gave an emotional story to everyone if you haven't noticed. Natsu's background with Lisanna and Lucy. Lucy's with Natsu. Gray's with Juvia's. Vice versa.


	9. Face The Music: special 3 chapter

**notes: **Sorry if its late. I gotta project up on my sleeve. im wasting precious time for you, so thank me guys.

* * *

Chapter 9

Face The Music Part 3: Cold Cold December

"I can't believe it, Gajeel. Lisanna went after playboy Loke!" Natsu yelled at his best friend. And then there was Gray. Damn bastard, didn't even talk to him. It wasn't much fun, talking to Gajeel, on the road, at midnight.

"FYI, Bunny Girl is your girlfriend, not Lisanna. You are not supposed be worried about Lisanna, dumb ass." Gajeel threw his hand at Natsu.

"But still—" Natsu whined.

"Stop your whining, kitten." Gajeel patted his head, as if Natsu was his dog. "You have Lucy, why take Lisanna now?"

"I didn't choose her!" Natsu growled, hissing at him. "Don't pat me, asswipe."

"Look, it's Lucy or Lisanna now. You choose what you want." Gajeel left him hanging, walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu ran after him.

* * *

Lucy could not sleep. How could she? She just had an argument with the one she most cared for. Lucy didn't know what to do. It was like the day her father died. She couldn't decide whether to cry or be emotionless. Likewise, right now she couldn't cry or not think.

"Hey." Juvia came into the room. She was late. Not like her.

"You're late. What's wrong?" Lucy asked, worried for her friend.

"Oh nothing. Juvia just had work." She said, smiling. That was the first time Juvia smiled in months. It was a little disappointing that the smile was fake, but anything is better than nothing.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine, Lucy." Juvia sat down on her bed, falling back. Lucy smiled, too. Happy that Juvia was fine and safe. She went to heat up some cup noodles and sat down next to Juvia.

"Boys suck, don't they?"

"They do. They suck horribly."

Both girls laughed.

* * *

Gray could've fell. He could've fallen, and he could've died horribly. But meh. He doesn't even care anymore. Climbing up from the very cliff that could've killed him, Gray scowled and got in to his car. He often wandered into the cliff near their old high school, when he wanted to think.

He stuck his key into the car's keyhole. It made a noise, but it didn't start. "Fuck my life." He growled in anger.

"Keke," he heard a familiar laugh from behind. "Go away, Loke. Not in the mood for you."

"That's harsh."

"It was supposed to be." He put on his winter coat and got off the car.

"Car didn't start?" Loke's voice echoed.

"No, it's having candy." Gray rolled his eyes. He stuck his hands in his pockets and scowled at Loke.

"Why so grumpy? Relationships, problems?" Loke smirked.

"It's non of your business." Gray made his point. "Why are you even here? I'm beginning to think you're stalking me."

"Hehe, this is my old school." Loke laughed.

"Excuse me? But this is my old school. Fairy Tail High." There was an extremely confused look on Gray's face. He leant on his car again.

"Fairy Tail High is my school too. I even remember you, Fullbuster. You were in the football team back then."

Gray frowned. "I thought you looked familiar, Loke Celeste." Loke grinned. "That's me."

"School was fun." Gray looked into the sky. The lights in the school were on. The stars were equally as bright.

"Yeah. It was." Loke looked up into the sky as well. "I remember how Dragneel was the class clown. How he and Lucy Heartfilia used to have pointless arguments. I'll never forget."

Gray remembered. He used to be so depressed about leaving school, that he drank and drank until he forget. He forgot everything. "Was there anyone with the name Lockser, back then?" He mindlessly asked Loke.

"Well DUH! She used to stalk you. You guys never knew. Only some did, she wasn't that famous. I hear she came from Redfox's old school."

"She was the stalker I never knew! I knew someone was stalking me! But her? That I didn't know.."

"Now you do."

"Meh, yeah." Gray smiled for the first time that whole month. Winter was cold. But sometimes not that cold.

* * *

Lisanna was at home. She was doing what she normally would, draw. Lisanna just found out that her interest was _drawing_. And she was pretty good with it.

She was drawing balls. Circles. Mindlessly, she colored them. The whole day her mind was set on Natsu and Lucy. But why? It wasn't even her business. She had her own dude, but still her mind was on Natsu.

_Come on, Lisanna! Natsu was the past! _

"Lisanna! Dinner's ready!" Mirajane's voice interuppeted her thoughts. Lisanna frowned and yelled back, "I'll be right there." Leaving her drawing in the drawer, Lisanna jumped up and went down stairs.

Evergreen was there today. She never liked her that much. Lisanna thought she was too much and too full of herself. She was proven wrong the day, Evergreen saved her from falling into the sea, the day they all went fishing.

"Pass up the salt, Lisanna!" Laxus yelled at her. Lisanna admitted, she was thinking too much. Too much.

"I'm sorry. Here you go." She smiled at the buff man, handing up the salt.

In the drawer, lay a drawing with three circles, colors, pink, yellow and silver. Yellow one was far away, while the pink and the silver one was very close together.

* * *

_"Hey! Gray! Come on, practice is almost starting!" Gray's pink haired best friend yelled. _

_"Yeah, wait up. I'll be right there!" Gray yelled back, laughing and running toward his friends. He's got admit, they were the weirdest. There was Natsu, his girl Lisanna, Lucy, who was top girl and Levy's best friend, Gajeel's girlfriend Levy and Gajeel himself. _

_All of a sudden he felt like he was being watched. _

_"Hey, I know you're watching me." He whispered. _

_Juvia blushed knowing he knew she was there. _

_"Just so you know, I think you must be very pretty and very hot. That is, in my imagination."_

_ And Juvia melted, right there._

* * *

**notes:** I tried the best I mustered. I tried making it LONG. I tried. Because of this ugly dumb project I MADE IT DISAPPOINTING, THAT IS IF YOU THINK SO. In my opinion, I could've done better. But it's all that stupid project's fault.

_italics: flashback_


	10. Face The Music Part 4

**notes: **shit I need to update a lot. Well this Sunday I went to this place (don't remember) and well got stuck there and stayed at a hotel. And yep, THERE WAS PAYED WIFI I SWEAR I COULD'VE DIED IF IT WERENT FOR MY IDIOT BROTHER.

* * *

Chapter 10

Face The Music Part 4 

Lucy was on the phone talking with her friend, who was supposed to take them to a theme park.

"No. I mean yes. We do need popcorn, but I was thinking less love and shit." She paced around the room.

"Oh yes. Oh yes. I'm so sorry. Lucy-chan, I'm so sorry."

"About what?" Juvia asked. The phone was on speaker.

"Oh don't mind that." Lucy told her, putting her hand on the phone. "Anyways Aries, I'm looking forward to you. At 5:00 then. Bye."

"Hai! See you there, Lucy-chan. I'm so sorry!"

"Wow." Juvia muttered to herself. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.—

"Get ready at 5:00, Juvia." Lucy said, smiling. She checked the time. "Shit, late for work."

* * *

"We are going to make you cheer up so much, that scowl will never come back." Loke grinned at Gray. Something told him that this was not going to be good.

"What the hell are you going to do?!" Gray tried getting his hand off his arm. But he only gripped harder. "Man, this is so gay!"

Loke laughed. He actually laughed. The nerve of this guy! Gray gritted his teeth so hard, it hurt.

"We are so going to Plue Land!"

Gray's eyes widened. A flash from the date at the fair came back.

_"Gray-sama, Juvia also really want to go to Plue Land!" _

Gray stopped in the middle of his tracks. "Wait one fucking minute, Loke. I'm not going. Bye." He gave him the evil eye, and a scowl before leaving.

"Wait a minute!" Loke held his hands. "You are not going anywhere!" Gray huffed and twisted his arm, making Loke let go. He then ran.

"Shit. Get him!" Loke yelled. A man caught Gray by both hands. Loke looked into Gray's eyes. "This is for your own GOOD." He told him, giving him a dark look. "You keep running away, and this time THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN."

Gray only grunted.

* * *

Natsu called Lucy for the 12th time that day. No answer. Well, he just had to take Lisanna alone now. Natsu never felt so empty in his whole entire life.

Feeling like he should let Lucy know before, Natsu took the phone and called his ex.

"Hey Lisanna." He asked, feeling like he shouldn't be doing this.

_"Hey Natsu! You know I was actually going to call you before!" _Lisanna cheerily responds. It kind of always annoyed Gray and Gajeel. They would easily pick Lucy.

"I was wondering whether you would go to Plue Land with me?" Natsu asked, slowly.

_"OMG PLUE LAND?! I WOULD GO WITH YOU! MEET YOU AT 4:30 BABE!"_ Lisanna yelled. Natsu snorted as the phone ended. She was not allowed to call him babe! Not at all. Actually come to think of it...What the fuck did he just do?

* * *

**notes:** sorry for the late and disappointingly short chapter. My apologies. And it SNOWED HERE! Well day before yesterday anyways. But STILL!


	11. Face The Music: Finale

**notes: **I'm bound to finish one fanfiction now. Too many to update.

* * *

Face The Music 5: Finalé

"I hate this," Gray scowled, again. He pushed the balloons away, growling at it angrily. "I hate you."

"You'll have to stop that or I'll have to tase you again." Loke smiled at him, daring to make him babble another bunch of whines and complains. "Also, this is Bixlow." He grinned, showing the man who muffled him.

"Hey, thanks for muffling me, grabbing me, and forcing me to come here." He smiled, sacarstically at Bixlow.

"Oh, you are more than welcome." He grinned, cockily. Gray ray forced out another smile. "What the hell are we even supposed to be doing here?!"

"Up to you. Choose the ride." Loke pushed the map into him.

"How about this?" Gray grinned, showing the most bizarre ride in the whole park. The _Astroid_ _Twister_, set in _Universe Of Plue_.

"That's in _Universe Of Plue_. We're in _100 Year's Of Plue_. We have to go through _Fantasy Plue_ and _Kidsland_." Loke whined.

"You pussy." Bixlow elbowed him. "We are so going on that."

* * *

"Universe Of Plue," Natsu read out the map. "We're here."

"OMG OMG WE ARE SO GETTING ON PLANETARY PLUE!" Lisanna yelled, pointing at the rollercoaster.

"Too babyish." Natsu smirked. "How about Astroid Twister?"

"Do you have your patches?" Lisanna asked tilting her head.

"Fuck,"

"Well there is a pharmacy right there."

* * *

Plue Land was full of customers. FULL.

"Shit, are you there Juvia?"

"Juvia is here. Or there." The blunette jumped out of the crowd in front of Lucy. She was wearing a pink skinny jeans and an loose white tank top, with a print that said _"Boys Suck, Girls RULE!"_ She wore sunglasses and had a ponytail. She wore white sandals.

Her friend Aries was wearing a short white dress with pink stockings. Her hair was let loose, a white headband on it. Some white heels to top it off. Juvia, herself was wearing her favorite pair of sandals, that had a huge blue flower on top. She wore light blue tights and a white tank top, which reached up to her knees.

"So then," Juvia began. "Where are Lucy and Aries-San heading to?"

Aries held up a hand as if asking permission from Juvia to speak. Juvia awkwardly pointed at her.

"Oh, don't address me so formally, with the San and all, just call me Aries. I'm sorry."

"For what–"

"Oh, she means, that you are forgiven." Lucy cut in. She turned to Juvia and whispered, "Aries doesn't approve. She only wants you to forgive her for whatever reason. And seriously, if you say that, she's gonna keep mourning the whole DAY."

"O-Okay." Juvia said, putting a hand to her chin.

"So I think the fun-est would be the Astroid Twister?" Lucy said, questioningly. "Oh, Juvia was thinking the same." Juvia chimed in, agreeing.

"I thought Kidsland is what we came here for."

"We're are not kids, Aries dear." Lucy broke it to her.

"Oh sorry!" Aries said it again.

* * *

"Man, it's crowded in here." Gray muttered, only to be stared at by the all-too-familiar faces.

"Gray?"

"Natsu?"

"Loke!"

"Lisanna?"

"Bixlow." Bixlow grinned at himself. The others stared at him with weird looks. "What?" The man asked, pretending to be offended.

"You know, I like him." Lisanna smiled and began. "He's funny."

"Not the point here! Why are you guys here?" Gray asked. What the hell is Natsu doing here...with his _ex_?

"Could say the same for you," Natsu folded his arms. Lisanna came back to reality and said, "Are you spying on me?"

"Darling, you're tempting, but I just met you." Bixlow grinned.

"Oh, thank you," Lisanna took out her hand and waved it.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Lucy's voice came from somewhere. She pushed the people around yelling "Excuse me!". Juvia and Aries followed closely.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu!"

"Juvia?"

"Gray-Sama?!"

Suddenly there was huge quarrel and nobody knew what was going on.

"Why the hell are you here, idiot! You're not supposed to come here."

"Why the fuck not! Huh?! At least you would know if you actually picked up the phone when you need to!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Where the fuck is Gray!"

"Juvia is confused! Why is Gray-Sama hiding from her! Is she not good enough!"

"SILENCE!" Bixlow yelled, stopping them all. Lisanna had this weird look on her face and Aries was about to pass out. Suddenly...

"Aries?"

"Loke-kun?" The two looked at each other with confused looks on there faces. Everyone looked at them the same way.

"Aries! You're alive!"

"Yes! Loke-kun!" They both embraced and it felt like there was a romantic song playing behind them until...

"Wait you both know each other!" Natsu's interrupting yell came from the background.

Loke looked at him and blinked. "Of course! Aries was my girlfriend until that...crash. I thought she died. But now I know she didn't."

Lucy stood up. "I saw Aries. The car was on the sidewalk but, you know it was empty and I was curious and when I checked Aries was there. Daddy helped her, before he died."

"Yeah, they couldn't find Aries." Loke said.

"Wait one fucking minute!" Bixlow yelled. "If everyone is being all romantic, then," he turned to Lisanna, who blushed like a tomato. "Babe, you know I just met you. But can we go out or somethin'?"

"Of course!" Lisanna yelled jumping into his arms. "See ya! We'll be somewhere in the park." She giggled before going with Bixlow.

"If that's the case then, Lucy, I'm sorry I made a fuss about that Juvia thing. She's your best friend and you have every right to help her!" Natsu said, smashing his lips onto Lucy's.

"Mmph!" Lucy let out a noise as she was let go. "I love you too, Dragneel."

Juvia shyly looked at Gray. He looked back with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SERIOUSLY!" Natsu yelled at him. "HAVEN'T YOU RAN AWAY ENOUGH ALL READY! Fucking tell her, bitch!"

Gray held up his middle finger at him, grinning, reconciling their friendship, before he turned to Juvia.

"Sucker's right. I've done enough running away. But I have to tell you something."

"Juvia is willing to listen to anything Gray-sama says."

"When I was 10, my mother died. I never even got the chance to tell her I loved her. It scared me. So I vowed to myself, I should never ever love anyone. And now, you've changed that, Juvia. I believe," Juvia's face glowed brighter than the sun if possible. Gray smiled at her, his own cheeks on fire. "I have fallen in love with you, Juvia Lockser."

"YES!" Lucy cheered, clutching on to her boyfriend aggressively.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama even more!" She yelled, jumping him. They fell to the ground laughing. Aries and Loke were there somewhere in the background smiling so hard.

"I love you," Gray repeated kissing her. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. For all those countless times I have denied it!"

As they kissed the _100 Years Of Plue_ fireworks blasted in the background. Somewhere Lisanna and Bixlow were riding the Planetary Plue coaster. Natsu and Lucy were kissing next to Gray and Juvia. Loke and Aries shared a cotton candy together.

Gray had never felt anything like this ever. Juvia was all he was missing. And now he has her. Can anything make this day any better?

_~fin~_

_,_

_Nah, I'm messing with ya! We haven't half completed this story. _

* * *

**notes**: SOOO! I'm at the airport. Waiting for my flight. So this is the best I could do. -agdhdjakkakskekdkjskak


	12. New arc! Plans

**notes: **Hey gruvia fans! Or other pairing fans...well are you ready for the next arc! May I tell you, it's gonna be the funniest arc ever!

**random: **One More Night by Maroon 5 is addicting.

* * *

**Holidays Arc**

Plans

Juvia tapped on the counter, in her apartment. Lucy was beat. She fell on to the sofa almost instantly, when she entered the room. Weeks passed, after the incident at the theme park, and Juvia had to agree, Gray was one of the best boyfriends ever.

He brought her to different places and bought her different gifts. Right now, they were waiting for a little reunion. Erza was coming from Hargeon, with her boyfriend for their vacation. Lisanna, and her new boyfriend Bixlow, Loke and Aries. Mirajane and Elfman, Lisanna's siblings were coming too. And Gajeel said he might come with Levy.

"So, when are they coming?" Lucy asked. Her attention was set on the show on the T-V. Juvia looked at her face, trying to look cool, while really she was panicking. "Don't worry Lucy. Juvia has everything ready." There was a banging on the door. "See, that must be the pizzas."

"Uh..Juvia.." Lucy began, but Juvia opened the door, 20 dollars in her hands, closing her eyes.

"Is this free money I'm getting?"

Juvia opened her eyes to see Natsu and Gray outside. "What?" Juvia asked herself.

"What I tried to say was, Juvia you didn't order any pizza." Lucy stood up and went to them. Okay, maybe Juvia might've panicked too, but hey. Natsu's eyes widened. "No pizza?" He seemed panicked for there was no food.

"Seriously Natsu, get a life." Gray groaned, making himslef at home. He plopped into the sofa and flipped the channels.

"Okay." Lucy said, closing the door. "We'll go, um, order the pizza."

"Alright!" Natsu fistpumped. The couple then went to Lucy's room. Juvia knew that ordering the pizza will come a bit after. So she sat next to Gray.

"Hi." Gray whispered, lightly pushing his lips on hers. She grinned in return. "Hey,"

"So, um. We're alone?" Gray whispered, unsurely.

"Yeah. And there's no need to whisper." Juvia giggled, sitting on his lap. Her sweater brushed against his skin as she settled down. Gray groaned softly, but loud enough for Juvia to hear. "Someone's getting impatient."

"Someone's getting too excited." Gray smirked.

"Juvia just wants to see all of Gray-sama's friends." The blunette covered up, light blush on her cheeks.

"I like the glasses." Gray suddenly said, making her confused. That's when she remembered. She always wore her favorite nerd glasses at home.

"You look like a hipster."

"It's nerd glasses!" Juvia said back. Gray nodded and let his head rest on Juvia's shoulders. The blunette blushed but relaxed slowly. Juvia let her fingers run through Gray's hair. Suddenly, in a swift motion, Juvia was under him. His ragged breath made it clear that he wanted her. Juvia blushed.

"G-Gray-sama." She was silenced by his lips on hers. She began to give in to the man above her, when -

"LUUCCCCYYYY! DO YOU EXPECT ME - ME! - TO WAIT OUTSIDE!"

Gray groaned, "Fuck." He got off of her and Juvia quickly fixed her hair. Lucy ran out of her room. "OMFG Gray it's Erza." She whispered.

"Hurry up and open the door!"

"Luucyy~ come back~"

Natsu's lazy, impatient voice came from the room. "Idiot! Erza's here!" Gray yelled at him. The mention of the name sent shivers down Natsu's neck. He came out of Lucy's room. "Is she here?"

"Yes. But outside. I don't think the door'll last any longer if we keep her waiting." Gray shivered. This made the pinkette run back into the room. Lucy quickly threw all the laundry in her room. Juvia took all the clothes on the floor to her room. Well, in short cleaned the place, a bit. But not enough to keep from Erza criticizing them.

"Hey, Erza." Lucy said, while opening the door. "Aren't you supposed to be here at 5:00?" She said in gritted teeth.

"Whaddaya mean?!" Erza growled. Behind her, a blue haired man winced. "Erza, can we have a moment?"

"Why!?" The blue haired man, Lucy assumed was her boyfriend, took her to a side and whispered. "Er-chan, breathe in, breathe out." Erza followed the steps and came back to the door, with a irritatingly happy look. "Hi Lucy. What do you mean by 5:00? I was invited at 4:30."

"Ain't that right, Juvia?" Lucy looked back at her blue haired friend, gritting her teeth. Juvia gave a nervous smile. "Uh, yeah."

"May I enter?" Erza asked, dangerously politely.

"Yes, of course! Come in!" Lucy moved out of the way. She looked at the blue haired man and asked. "Jellal, I'm guessing?"

"Sup?" The blue haired man, grinned. Lucy put up her hand as sign for a high five. Jellal got it and slapped a high five.

"Who is this, Gray?" Erza pointed at the bluenette. Juvia was scared as hell. What the hell was this lunatic woman going to do to her?! Oh the horror!

"My girlfriend." Gray shrugged. Erza smiled. "Well I guess you got off your butt and did something good huh? Hey, I'm Erza!" Suddenly she turned into a high school girl.

"What a minute!" The redhead yelled, causing everyone in the room to wince. What was it now... "Do I smell cereal?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's your nose!" Gray spat back.

"Shh, I can smell more food."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed. Juvia made up her mind, this woman was more than a lunatic. Crazy was a understatement. Seriously, what does noise have to do with smell?!

"Oh, so it must be garbage. Where is Natsu?"

"He's not here!" The pinekette yelled from the room, causing Lucy to face palm so hard, it hurt. "Does he really expect that to work?!" She hissed at the raven haired man next to her. "Dunno, Erza can be weird."

"Oh, so Natsu's not here." Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but instead gaped like a fish. "I stand corrected." Gray shrugged.

"If that idiot isn't here in five minutes, I'm going to pound him so hard, he wouldn't be able to see the daylight!"

"I'M HERE, YAYY!" Natsu quickly rushed out of the room.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door, that so irritatingly reminded Gray of Gajeel's impatient knocks on his door. "No, don't tell me that's.."

"Gajeel..." Natsu began.

"OPEN UP BITCH!" The yelling made it obvious.

"WHY LUCY?!" Natsu yelled. Lucy shrugged. "The more the merrier."

"She's right." Erza said.

"Of course she's right. Stupid Natsu." Gray covered up. Juvia started giggling. Jellal shrugged. "I'm opening the door." He earned a nod from Lucy. The blunette opened the door, revealing Gajeel and Levy.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy sprang herself on to Lucy. "Hi Levy-chan!" The two friends embraced making Erza smile. "Hi Erza!" Levy smiled, sitting next to her friend. Erza laughed giving her a bone crushing hug in return. Gajeel sup'ed at Jellal and went to business. He punched Gray straight in the face.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"For not calling me!" He grinned, rejoicing their friendship once more.

"Hey Gajeel-kun!" Juvia smiled.

"Hey Juvia! How ya been?"

"Awesome." She grinned.

There was another knock on the door, probably from the Strauss family and Loke.

"Hi, welcome to the party." Lucy smiled, as she opened the door.

"Hey, Lucy-chan!" Lisanna embraced the blonde in a tight hug, Lucy returning it. While Bixlow stood next to Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman entered happily. They greeted their friends. Loke was behind them, along with Aries. "Come on in." They both entered as well.

* * *

It was a fun night. Everyone was dancing, and Juvia was sitting on the sofa, smiling about how awesome her new friends are. Weird friends, were the best kind of friends. She didn't even notice Gray sitting down next down to her.

"Enjoying, are we?" Juvia was startled.

"Hehe, Juvia loves Gray-sama's friends."

"Come on, let's dance." He smiled, hugging her.

* * *

Soon the girls were in Lucy's room while everyone else stayed in the living room.

"So, I was thinking we should have a holiday in Crocus!" Mirajane began.

"What's so cool about Crocus?" Lisanna asked.

"I hear there's a super cool resort spa there." Mirajane replied.

"I'm in." Erza joined. "I need some relaxation."

"I'm in too!" Aries said. Juvia's eyes widened. Was something missing in that status? "I'm so sorry!" Well, she thought too soon.

"I don't know.." Lucy began. "I don't think Natsu can handle that. He might...you know..."

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be fine, they do have a 24 hours buffet." Mirajane laughed.

"Juvia thinks it's a neat idea. So, she's going." Juvia giggled. Erza grinned. "That's right. The more the merrier. We do have to get along. Get to know each other." Juvia smiled at that.

"So are we set?" Levy asked. "I'm certainly in."

"I guess so. Yes." Lisanna grinned.

"Which day? I'm so sorry." Aries asked.

"Let's say, Saturday." Lucy exclaimed. "Good idea." Mira said.

"Let's tell the boys, hm?" Levy smiled.

* * *

**notes:** New chapter uppp! Lol anyways, how how? Like it. Like it?! Good, now REVIEW!

**notes2:** im feeling weird and jumpy today. dont mind me.

notes3: something fucking annoying happened to my manage stories part before. -.-


End file.
